In the context of internet of Things (IoT), various different use cases have been identified leveraging from smart devices connected via a telecommunications network or transport network, e.g. the internet. Among prominent use cases or frameworks are use cases or frameworks promoted by regulatory and administrative bodies within the European Union.
One example is the introduction of smart meters for metering electrical power consumption by industrial, agricultural, or home appliances. Thereby, it is tried to achieve savings of, e.g., consumed electrical energy. By introduction of smart meters, energy producers could develop new models of variable, time variant energy pricing models, e.g. with the aim to flatten peak consumptions around noon, by increasing the energy prices for the end customer.
However, the underlying problem trying to be solved by smart meters is to achieve a balance between energy demand and energy production. Especially in the context of energy production by renewable energy sources, it becomes apparent that energy preferably should be consumed at the same time it is produced.